The present disclosure relates to a turbocharger having a controller configured to calculate the amount of wear inflicted by an individual compressor surge event.
Turbo or compressor surge is an unavoidable part of heavy-duty engine operation in extreme operating conditions and environments. In most instances, actions can be taken to shift turbocharger operation away from conditions that cause compressor surge to occur but such tradeoffs typically result in unacceptable impacts to performance.